The First and The Only: The Pirate King's Treasure
by Goldvein
Summary: The dragon war is over and, mercifully, the tribes haven't started another one. What they have started is a life-threatening competition that will test Vikingness, life, limb, stupidity, and… INTELLIGENCE! … er, Vikings are stubborn, they'll find a way around the intelligence issue. Because who doesn't love a treasure hunt? Hiccup is not happy about this. Sequel to The Dragon War.
1. Much Rain Happens

**Disclaimer: *Raises cardboard sign with really sad face on* DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It Rained A Lot and Then Rained Less**

Situated in one of the most miserable parts of the ocean is a archipelago of equally miserable islands. Whether or not the people are as miserable as their environment is subjective to both opinion and the weather.

One the one hand, the people are Vikings, so they aren't really a happy bunch to begin with, wielding grave expressions, stupidity, and weapons to every daily activity. On the other hand, they are quite happy lobbing off heads and fighting anything or anyone.

But since the Dragon War ended, the Vikings have had a drop in targets to hit, smash, and kill. However, the upside to the end of the dragons' raids is they have more food, and more food almost always makes Vikings happier. See what I mean about Vikings' miserable-ness or happiness being up to opinion?

But then there's the weather. Now, normally, Vikings can deal with any weather—swirling snow, pounding sleet, pouring rain, sweltering sun, gushing you-name-it, Vikings can handle it. But this weather is pushing even Viking stubbornness, and that's saying something. Not sure what... maybe that Vikings aren't really as stubborn as they think they are... Heh, no, you're right, their actually really stubborn. These storms were just meeting them in the land of extreme stubbornness.

Anywho, the Vikings are quite accustomed to the constant rains, but the last six months or so, ever since the Light Winter, the rainstorms and thunderstorms had been almost non-stop. The rain would come down in buckets for days straight, lighten up for a day or so, then start pouring again. On the rare occasion during which it actually _stopped_ raining the skies stayed dark, gloomy, and rumbled with the promise of a particularly harsh thunderstorm to compensate for the let up.

Thunder shook people in their bones and nearly split their eardrums. Lightning made a valiant effort to blind unsuspecting Vikings. Mud was a more constant and more annoying companion than it had been before. Sleet made encore appearances no one asked for.

Altogether, the storms did a very dangerous thing... they kept whole islands chock-full of raw viking-ness _contained_. Quite effectively, I might add, and none were more effected than our intrepid Viking-dragon duos, grounded in their stone cabins and prevented from stretching their wings.

Progress in training was stunted by shortened flying hours and tempers were tested by endless hours of confinement. They took every opportunity to leave their stone cabins when the rain eased its beatings, usually spending their time fishing for dinner. Sometimes they only had time to run around for a few minutes like maniacs to release pent up energy (mostly Tuffnut and his energetic Skrill, Staticzapboom. Hiccup considered himself to dignified for that... Don't laugh, he has an image to uphold.)

On one of the periods during which the rain had abated to light drizzle, all the dragons and riders took to the skies. Miraculously, the spell lasted a few days. The first day they spent expending all possible energy and stocking up on food. The second was spent expending more energy, and fixing up the buildings. Their former meeting hall—an open, airy pavilion, had long since been blown over by the storm system. It had been ridiculously hard to build something that would stand up in weather intent on tearing everything down. They had tried waiting it out, but after the first week it became abundantly clear that they were going to have to learn to work during the storms. That was three months ago. Now, with a (mostly) clear day, they were able to fix any mistakes made in the hasty rebuilding of the Meeting Hall.

By the fifth relatively calm day, they dared to turn their attention to other projects, left unattended since winter ended and the stormy months had begun.

"The inner structure looks steady, Hiccup," Drott, Hiccup's blacksmithing muscle-man, reported, flying down to the main island on his dark, grumpy Gronckle, Blackmetal.

"Really?" Hiccup asked, absently patting Toothless on the shoulder to restrain him from leaping off the island without Hiccup in the saddle. "That's great! Surprising, since it's been so long since we checked up on it, but great."

"Yeah," Drott agreed enthusiastically. "All the tunnels we hollowed out are still standing, no cave-ins at all. Blackmetal and I are having no trouble waking up the other Gronckles, but they need to work off their cabin fever, same as us, before they can start working again though."

Hiccup eyed the towering island composed of only a single black rock as tall as a mountain. It was only a few hundred feet away from the main isle, and used to be useless since it was too steep to really rest on and solid to the core. But Tuffnut had asked about the huge rock several months ago, and his innocent inquiry had got Hiccup thinking, which almost always led to a new project. After discussing the specifics and logistics with Drott and Aesa, Hiccup had set the Gronckles to work creating a dragon-made tunnel system. Hiccup was rather pleased with the idea. The Wingback Isles, their home of three small islands was terribly overcrowded with dragons, and the extra space would be very valuable. Unfortunately, the project had been delayed, just like everything else, for the storms. Hiccup looked up at the gray skies and dared to hope the worst of it was over.

"This has been the longest storm system I've ever seen," Drott commented, noticing Hiccup's gaze. "But I think it's due for an end."

Toothless rumbled in agreement.

Hiccup chuckled. "I couldn't agree more."

"Our village idio—ahem, I mean, elder back on my home island probably would have said he'd seen one longer that lasted for ten years or something," Drott said lightly. "And throw in a story of dragon death-battle he came out on top of for good measure."

"I've had enough dragon death-battles to last me a lifetime, thanks," Hiccup said dryly. "I think I'll pass."

Drott chuckled. "I won't argue."

"Good, you'd lose," Hiccup quipped.

Drott narrowed his eyes. "Cheeky," he said. "Watch the attitude, Chief."

Hiccup gave Drott his signature devil-may-care grin and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Chief!" called a mixture of three voices, causing Hiccup and Drott to look for the source. Three Vikings were running toward them, three dragons in tow. Lodin with his green Nadder Flire and Hall with his dark blue Nadder Brighteyes were following Tuffnut, who charged ahead with his own dragon, Staticzapboom the Skrill (Even after a whole year, Hiccup still refused to call the dragon by its full name. To him he was just Static).

"Hey, guys," Hiccup greeted as Tuffnut skidded to a halt a few feet away and Hall and Lodin slowed down to a much more graceful halt. "Good flight."

"Yep," Lodin said cheerfully. "I really missed flying."

"Everybody has," Hall pointed out, but he looked just as happy.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome to be flying again," Tuffnut agreed.

"We just wanted to see how the hollowing out of the unnamed rock is going," Hall said.

Hiccup glared. "Don't you dare get into another naming war over this rock."

The three Vikings grinned with 'no promises' looks on their faces.

"It's going fine," Drott said, rolling his eyes at them. "The Gronckles are just having a hard time waking up after so long snoozing through the storms."

"So... what _are_ we calling this?" Lodin asked.

" _Lodin,"_ Hiccup said warningly.

"Well, we have to call it _something_ ," Lodin said, defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey," Tuffnut cut in. "We are not calling it 'Something.' That's a dumb name."

"How about something like..." Hall began listing off various horrible names.

Hiccup threw his hands in the air in a universal 'I give up gesture' and looked pleadingly at Drott.

Leaning close, Drott whispered, "Hiccup, if you don't want another naming war, you had better name it now. You know how they get. This'll be out of hand really fast."

Hiccup sighed. "You're right. What was your suggestion back when we naming the main isles?"

"Er..." Drott thought hard, trying to remember the one evening, almost a year ago, when they had finally named the island. "I think it was Dragonheim."

"Okay, we're doing that," Hiccup decided. "You tell them. And keep at it with those Gronckles. Toothless and I are going for another spin."

Toothless perked up at that and snapped his wings out and flexing in and out in excitement.

Drott shook his head at them, but he was smiling. "Go on, I'll deal with these hooligans. Toothless obviously hasn't flown enough for three months in the last week."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, grinning. He hopped up into the saddle and quickly clicked his prosthetic into place.

As soon as Toothless heard the tell-tale click he shot into the sky like a bolt. Hiccup laughed in exhilaration as the world passed by him in a blur. Toothless went all out, as he has done that morning, yesterday night, yesterday morning, and so on. After spending most of the summer cooped up in their stone cabin, which was slightly cramped since they had added a third inhabitant—a huge, crippled, affectionate red Nadder named Red, the duo had gained a new appreciation for flying. Not that they hadn't appreciated it before, but now every second on the ground felt like torture. They needed to be airborne.

The frequency of winter storms hadn't helped matters much either. But at least during the winter, the little hodge-podge group of dragon riders had actually accomplished things. The summer was supposed to be when they started introducing the tribes to life with dragons, after having the whole winter to get used to the idea.

Obviously that hadn't happened. And now fall was upon them. All the tribes, including them, would be preparing for winter yet again. It frustrated Hiccup to no end. Leading to more need of flying to work out the frustration.

Several hours later, Hiccup and Toothless eventually leveled out and Hiccup absently tugged at the straps of the saddle's harness. With so much time on his hands during the storms, Hiccup had taken to spending a lot of time in the forge, redoing and adding to Toothless's harness and saddle, redoing and adding to his prosthetic, and redoing and adding to everyone else's gear.

To Hiccup's delight (and Drott's, as he had spent much of the summer in the forge with Hiccup) everything seemed to work wonderfully. Hiccup has installed a lever in Toothless's saddle so that he could fly without Hiccup. Toothless had almost put his foot down on that addition when Hiccup had told him about it, but Hiccup explained that it wasn't even that maneuverable, and it could be very useful if ever Hiccup wasn't in the saddle and he really needed Toothless's help. The lever worked beautifully, locking the pedal's control so the fake tail fin stayed fanned out.

All in all, Hiccup was very pleased. If the weather allowed, they would be on their way to Bardikk in a few weeks so they could catch up on the happening of the Barbaric Archipelago. Hopefully, the storms would abate and they could make contact with the other tribes and, Woden willing, begin introducing dragons into their everyday lives.

As Toothless glided over their three little islands and the addition of the huge black rock, Hiccup couldn't help but be positive about the future. In spite of the Viking general behavior (fighting something, someone, anything), Hiccup hoped they could find peace.

Hah. Not likely.

This is the story of how they _didn't_ find peace and went on a life-threatening adventure instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Helooooooooo, HTTYD fandom. I finally cranked out a rough outline this story. AT LAST! Hopefully there are still people who want to read this... Anyway, looking forward to sharing this story with you guys. The outline looks really Hiccup-Toothless centric at this point, but hopefully I'll be able to shove everyone else in okay :P Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise... er, I mean, I hope :D**

 **'Til next time (which is hopefully soon). Enjoy! And then review about it :D :D :D And have a cookie (::)**


	2. The Storyteller

**Disclaimer: You may be wondering why I've gathered you all here today... Well, I must confess. I own not the HTTYD.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Storyteller Comes to Berk**

Astrid stepped out of her house and sank a few inches into the thick mud. Groaning, Astrid resigned herself to a day slugging through the mud. Astrid shielded her eyes against the light-but-still-annoying rain and squinted into the gloom. Remarkably she could actually see. The rain, while constant, had let up a little. Thunder rumbled, but it sounded distant.

Still, Astrid took a moment to glare up at the sky, feeling righteously pissed at Thor at this point. Seriously?! Over three months of nearly non-stop thunderstorms? It was a bit much. Sighing, Astrid jerked her foot out of the muck, careful not to lose her boot in the process. Her foot came free with a squelch and Astrid huffed before carefully taking another step, stepping lightly to avoid sinking too far into the muck. Unfortunately, avoiding sinking at all was out of the question.

Shoulders hunched, Astrid began trudging through the mud toward the Thorstons' house, where her best friend and partner-in-crime resided. Hopefully, Ruffnut would have yet another nefarious plan to lighten Berk's spirits. The dark clouds pouring rain on the island dampened both the ground and everyone's spirits. Vikings are a hardy people, but they didn't like being cooped up all day because they couldn't see very far through the rain.

However, the source of brightened spirits didn't come from Ruffnut that day (or the sun, unfortunately) but the docks. Before Astrid had made it halfway to the Thorston residence Dogsbreath and Wartihog came barreling around the corner, grinning like the feather-headed fools they were.

Astrid wrinkled her nose as she always did when she came into contact with the two boys (they smelled worse than Gobber on bath day) and asked, "What's got you two so… chipper?" That wasn't quite the right word, but Astrid wasn't going to use precious brain power trying to use exact wording, which would be wasted on them anyway.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Dogsbreath said, crossing his beefy arms over his beefier chest. Astrid couldn't tell if he was trying to look imposing or mysterious, but he achieved neither.

Normally, Astrid would have told him where he could shove his attitude, but with her current mood she would probably end up beating the crap out of them, so she benevolently refrained. Instead she rolled her eyes and turned away. "Whatever."

"Trader Johan is here!" Wartihog burst out, evidently unable to withhold his enthusiasm on the matter.

"Hey!" Dogsbreath shouted, punching Wartihog's shoulder. "I wanted to say!"

Her own excitement building, Astrid ignored the two as they started arguing and ran the rest of the way to Ruffnut's house. Maybe he would have news of Hiccup, Tuffnut, and the others. Astrid desperately hoped so. They had left the tribes well enough alone for the winter so they could recover from the battle with the queen dragon and get acclimated to the idea that dragons were going to stop the raids. But early in the spring the storms had started up and traveling anywhere was pretty much impossible. Berk, the dragon riders, and all the other tribes hadn't gotten any contact with each other since the battle with the Queen dragon. It had been almost a year since that battle, and Astrid and Ruffnut as well had only had sporadic contact with Hiccup and Tuffnut since then.

Astrid threw the door to Ruffnut's house wide open and announced, "Johan's here!"

A loud thump followed her declaration. "Waaahh?"

Astrid snorted. Of course Ruffnut was still asleep. "You're taking entirely too much advantage of these rainstorms," Astrid commented with a smirk. "You've been sleeping in later."

Ruffnut groaned. "Noth'n' else t' do."

"Did you hear what I said when I came in?" Astrid asked, making her way over to Ruffnut's bed. The other girl was lying tangled in her blankets on the floor.

"Er…" Ruffnut frowned sleepily. "No."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid nudged Ruffnut's shoulder lightly with her boot. "Trader Johan is here," she said again.

Ruffnut sat bolt upright, sleepiness vanishing from her eyes. "Johan?!"

"Yeah," Astrid responded. "At least, according to Dogsbreath and Wartihog."

Ruffnut wrinkled her nose. "Those two idiots?"

Smirking, Astrid said, "Yeah, let's go see if they were right."

Ruffnut quickly pulled her boots on and the two of them hurried down to the docks. Johan's ship was unusually uncrowded, but Astrid wasn't terribly surprised. Most Vikings were spending their days inside to avoid the rain and thunder storms. Taking advantage of thatAstrid and Ruffnut ran down to the docks and right up to Johan's ship before skidding to a stop.

"Ah, Miss Hofferson and Miss Thorston, my favorite Viking shieldmaidens," Johan said jovially.

"Hello, Johan," Astrid greeted.

Impatiently, Ruffnut decided to skip hellos, and demanded, "Have you heard anything from Thorir and the dragon riders?"

Chuckling, Johan said, "No, my dear, I'm afraid not. They haven't been to Bardikk, their usual haunt, in quite a while. Seems flying in thunderstorms isn't pleasant for them. In fact, I myself have spent most of my time on Luk Tuk. This weather really is quite terrible for sailing, and winter, of course, is also quite difficult, so business has been quite terrible. As soon as things cleared up at Luk Tuk, I set sail. That island is, of course, quite the trading outpost, and I daresay I enjoyed my stay but—"

"Johan," a new voice scolded. "Boring them already?"

Astrid and Ruffnut turned to see a rather handsome young man of slim but wiry build with light, coal black hair and stone gray eyes. He grinned at the two girls and waved at them with his left hand, which had been replaced with a shining silver hook.

"Ah, young Cal, I was just recounting my travels," Johan said. "And, I hadn't quite gotten to mentioning you yet."

Cal rolled his eyes with exasperated fondness. "Are you going to mention me, then? Or shall I introduce myself?"

"No, no, how remiss of me!" Johan exclaimed. "This is Astrid Hofferson, and this is Ruffnut Thortson," he said, motioning to each of them in turn. "The most deadly women you'll find on Berk. Or most anywhere!"

Cal grinned again. "Lucky me, then, that we're meeting on favorable terms."

Johan chuckled and said to Astrid and Ruffnut. "And this, is Cal. It was a sunny day when I met him, which is quite rare these times, you know how it is. And I—"

"Not to be rude, Johan," Cal cut in. "But it looks like you have a few customers coming."

The other three automatically looked up the docks. It was true, several Vikings were making their way down to the docks, but they were quite a ways away. Clearly he was saving them from a long drawn out tale once more. Both shieldmaidens sent him relieved and grateful looks.

Cal smiled and said, "Are you going to make sure everything's in order?"

At once Johan was milling about his ship, taking stock of his items and talking to himself.

Astrid casually crossed her arms and leaned against the edge of the ship, watching Johan with amusement. Now that she knew the trader, unfortunately, had no news of Hiccup and Tuffnut, she wasn't quite as excited as before. Still, Johan's companion was interesting. "What are you doing travelling with Johan?" she asked curiously.

"I actually found something," Cal explained, adjusting the strap of a bag over his shoulder. "Something I thought Berk might be interested in some time ago, and I was hoping to talk to your chief, Stoick the Vast, about it."

"Really?" Astrid said, tilting her head. "What about?"

Cal shook his head. "I'll tell you with everyone else," he said with a smile. "No pre-knowledge just because we're friends now."

Astrid snorted at the casual 'friends' comment, but didn't correct simply because he was more interesting, and far smarter for that matter, than anyone else her age currently on Berk.

Ruffnut however, groaned. "C'mon! The suspense'll kill me!"

Cal grinned. "No can do. You'll hear soon enough, I'm sure."

Ruffnut huffed. "Fine, be that way," she said, before doing a complete 180 on the subject and asking, "So, what happened to your hand?"

Cal looked startled at the sudden change, and Astrid subtly kicked her shin for being so blunt, even though she knew Ruffnut wouldn't care.

"Er, well," Cal said slowly. "Long story short, a real sadistic bastard of a Viking cut it off."

"What's the long story?' Ruffnut prodded.

 _"Ruff,"_ Astrid scolded aloud this time, elbowing her in the side. "Be a little more sensitive."

Ruffnut turned and looked at Astrid like she'd just asked her to quit her prankster activities.

Cal laughed again and said. "All in good time, not to worry. A little suspense never killed anyone."

"Unless they were suspended over a cliff," Ruffnut said.

Astrid frowned, trying to decide if that actually made sense, while Cal released a startled laugh. A few moments of thought later, Astrid gave up and pulled Ruffnut away with a quick farewell to Cal as people began crowding onto Johan's boat. They could wait until later to hear what Cal had to say.

As it turned out, 'later' was only a few hours during the midday meal. Astrid and Ruffnut found a table to themselves after Snotlout and his loonies had already sat down. They saw Cal having a low, fervent discussion with Stoick and Spitelout. Both Viking men looked extremely interested at what Cal was saying, but Astrid and Ruffnut ignored it until the chief was ready to bring it to everyone's attention.

Now, normally, they would have sneaked up and listened in (Ruffnut's bad influence), but they threesome had sequestered themselves in a corner. They two girls would have had to get up really close to be able to hear them over the din of the Great Hall. Ruffnut almost couldn't handle the pain of not knowing, but eventually, Stoick called for quiet in the hall, and gave the stage to Cal, as it were. He stood up on top of one of the tables, which was only a few over from where Ruffnut and Astrid sat, giving them a clear view.

"Alright, so," Cal began, clearing his throat. "I know you all have heard of Grimbeard the Ghastly."

Murmurings spread through the hall at that, and Astrid shared a curious glance with Ruffnut. Grimbeard the Ghastly, was one of the former chiefs of Berk, from many years ago, and Stoick's great-grandfather. He was generally regarded as the nastiest Viking Pirate to ever have sailed the Barbaric Archipelago.

"And I know that one of the most popular sagas told is the Lost Treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly," Cal continued.

A buzz of eager talking erupted in the hall, and Stoick had to put his hand up and bellow, "SILENCE!" before they quieted down enough for Cal to go on.

"These storms, they've been pretty violent," Cal said. "They've washed up all lot of things, and unearthed even more. My family is a family of farmers, and in our fields we found… a coffin, Grimbeard the Ghastly's coffin to be exact."

The Vikings fell into a hush, completely enraptured with Cal's tale. His deep voice made his words seem even more ominous and mysterious than it was on its own, and the whole hall leaned toward him.

"The wood was rotting and the pain peeling, but I was able to make out the words on top," Cal went on. "It said: BEWARE!"

Several people jumped at Cal's sudden shout, Ruffnut included, which made Astrid chortle.

"DO NOT OPEN THIS COFFIN!" Cal cried theatrically. "CURSED BE HE WHO DISTURBS THE REMAINS OF GRIMBEARD THE GHASTLY, THE GREATEST PIRATE WHO EVER STRUCK TERROR INTO THE INNER ISLES."

The wide-eyed hall stared at Cal in awe before Snotlout shouted, "Did you open it?!"

Cal snorted and said, _"No,"_ in such a way that it left an unspoken 'idiot' hanging in the air.

Smirking, Astrid whispered, "Okay, I like him."

Ruffnut punched her shoulder. "Hey, you already got a man."

"I didn't mean it like that," Astrid said quietly back as Cal continued.

"Grimbeard the Ghastly was, as I may remind you, one of the worst pirates to have lived," Cal said. "I wasn't going to open that coffin willy-nilly. But my island doesn't have the best of luck. You see, were _slightly_ too close to Outcast Island for comfort. Of course, we're Vikings, and we won't back down from anything."

"HEAR, HEAR!" shouted several Vikings.

Being fairly close to him, Astrid caught the subtlest eye roll, and had to press down a smile.

" _Anyway_ ," Cal said. "The Outcasts frequent are island, raiding and pillaging as much as they can. And it wasn't long after my father and I had dug up the coffin from the mud that we experienced another raid. And like flies drawn to the honey, the Outcasts were all over our discovery in practically no time at all. They were not so patient as I, nor as careful. They demanded I open it, so whatever harm promised befell on me."

Cal paused, and several Vikings squirmed in anticipation.

Cal's voice dropped low, so people leaned in, straining to hear. "I opened the coffin slowly," Cal said quietly, miming the action with his hooked hand. "And then… _SNAP!"_ Cal's free hand slapped down on his thigh and the resulting smack coupled with his shout startled several Vikings. A few thuds signaled that a few had even fallen off their seats.

"The coffin's lid snapped down on my hand with the force of a Gronckle's jaw!" Cal exclaimed. "Cut my hand clean off."

A few people 'ooh'ed appropriately, and Astrid was fairly sure she heard Fishlegs gasp.

"I got my hand bandaged up, pretty scantily, but it was serviceable," Cal continued. "Then the Outcasts made me open it again, and this time, I was careful to avoid the booby trap."

Cal paused again for dramatic effect, and it was a bit long for a few Vikings, because one shouted, "Well, what was it?!"

Cal raised his arms over his head, his good hand curled claw-like, and screwed up his face to look somewhere between angry, feral, and creepy. "AND OUT OF THE COFFIN…"

Several Vikings squeaked. Say what you will about Vikings' imaginations, but they could imagine this just fine. Most of the Vikings in the Great Hall leaned back fearfully.

Abruptly, Cal dropped his act and chuckled. "I'm kidding," he admitted. "No corpse, skeleton, _or_ draugr rose from that coffin. However, a small, sealed chest was inside. And it held, remarkably preserved over the years, a treasure map and a riddle."

Cal's dramatic mood waned under the Vikings mounting enthusiasm over treasure.

"Now," Cal said. "The Outcasts took both of these, but not before I was able to commit them to my memory." Here he tapped his temple with a grin. "I recreated them as best I could, and have already handed them over to your chief. But here is the riddle.

"Dare you brave the watery grave?

Or walk the monster's cave?

Will you defy, whether through idiocy or daring,

The Death's Head dangers of fire and sleeping?

If you dare you are my Heir

For my intrepid Heir shall find it there

And he shall tell you underground

Am I lost or am I found?"

The Vikings stewed over the riddle, most of them looking extremely frustrated at its cryptic nature.

"As I have neither the resources nor ability as Grimbeard's Heir, to do so myself," Cal said after a long pause, "I bring this all to you, people of Berk, in the hopes that you can reach this treasure before the Outcasts, or anyone else."

All the Vikings began cheering at Cal's pronouncement. It went on for a couple of minutes before Snotlout shouted above the rest, "We're going, right Chief!?"

The Hall quieted down (mostly) for Stoick's reply. After a moment, Stoick said. "We can't let the Outcasts get away with what they've done to this boy, or Grimbeard's treasure. We'll begin making preparations as soon as we have a heading."

The Vikings cheered again, and exploded into energized conversation.

Astrid and Ruffnut stood up and watched as Cal jumped lightly from the table and sauntered over to them with a grin. "So?" he said, looking tremendously pleased with himself.

"That was… unnecessarily overdramatic," Astrid remarked.

"And awesome!" Ruffnut added.

"And extremely theatrical," Astrid said, smirking.

Cal shrugged, unabashed. "Gotta get your kicks somewhere, right?"

Astrid shook her head, suppressing a smile. "Sure."

And then Cal was swept away in a sea of jittery Vikings who wanted to hear this part of the story over again, or that part, or the riddle, or what was on the treasure map, and so on. Astrid and Ruffnut didn't see him again until the next morning when Snotlout was bugging Astrid for a date while Fishlegs made eyes at Ruffnut and Dogsbreath and Wartihog rough-housed with Speedyfist and Clueless comparing scars in the background.

"Come on, babe, you know you want to," Snotlout prodded.

"Do I really, though?" Astrid deadpanned.

"I mean, who else is there?" Snotlout pointed out.

"Wow, you must be getting really desperate if you're selling yourself as the least of all the evils," commented a dry tone, and then Cal appeared with a loose bag slung over his shoulder.

Snotlout blustered for a moment before saying, "Yeah, well, what do you know?"

Cal ignored him and focused on Astrid and Ruffnut. "I'm leaving with Johan again," Cal told them.

Astrid arched an eyebrow. "And you came to say goodbye to us? We're flattered."

"Two of the most beautiful and lethal Viking shiledmaidens alive?" Cal said, echoing Johan's introduction. "Of course I'm going to say goodbye."

"Oh yeah," Ruffnut said, grinning. "You're good."

Snotlout snorted derisively. "Huh, yeah right. I mean, c'mon, Astrid."

With the perfect opportunity to mess with Snotlout, which she could never pass up, Astrid grinned and winked at Cal. Snotlout started spluttering incoherently again, but Cal seemed to understand what Astrid was doing and winked back at her.

"I hope to see you again, my ladies," Cal said with a sweeping, theatrical bow. "Until next time?"

"Definitely," Ruffnut said emphatically.

Cal smirked at Snotlout, and the rest of the fools behind Astrid and Ruffnut, before he sauntered off down to the docks.

"Sad to see him go," Astrid said, half to annoy Snotlout and half because he was the most exciting part of Berk's summer so far, though that was likely to change soon.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "He's way more interesting than the Berk boys."

Snotlout made more choking noises.

Astrid grinned and thumped him on the back. "What's wrong, Snotlout? Having a hard time processing an actually charming fellow?"

Ruffnut snickered and said, "Don't break him, Astrid."

With that the two girls strode away with matching grins.

"You know," Ruffnut went on, "we really need to introduce that kid to Hiccup."

"Oh I know," Astrid agreed. "Lost limb, flair for the theatrics, a little dose of dry wit—they'd get on better than Vikings and dinner."

"And that's saying something," Ruffnut said, laughing.

So that is how all the excitement started. A stranger arrived with a treasure hunt which left Berk in a tizzy, trying to solve the riddle and prepare an expedition to find it. But of course, not everything was as it seemed, and much was more complicated than they'd originally thought.

But then, you can't really stop Vikings when the word 'treasure' is involved.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm back guys. I apologize for the delay. June was _super_ busy and then I had 3 ( other HTTYD stories come begging at my feet for attention, so I have 3 other stories I really love that I have several chapters for now :P Oh well. Anyhoo, sorry 'bout no Hiccup and Tuffnut in this chap, but it was important plot stuff, I swear. And Cal kinda took the stage, which he shouldn't have, but whatever. I can't control my OCs apparently. Anyway, tell me what you thought! :) and thanks for reading.**

 **Riverat73: Thanks :)**

 **Spiros the Eagle Owl: Thanks 0.o**

 **FlowerofApril: Tanks, man.**

 **RoseJustice: quadruple chocolate chip, my friend. I only deal only in the best. (::)**

 **UnearnedKnight: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the plot :D**

 **Kelidestroyer: Well, here you go.**

 **dragonlovewater: *hurriedly stringing together words and twisting into rope. Throws over the cliff* IS THIS LONG ENOUGH?! (p.s. you're my favorite type of reviewer)**


	3. No-Handed and No-Footed

**Chapter 3**

 **The Meeting of No-Handed and No-Footed**

It had been a few weeks since the storms had begun to let up, and Hiccup and Toothless were positively delighted. They went flying as much as possible, and finally felt like themselves again. Today they, along with most of the other dragon riders, were going to visit Bardikk for a long overdue treat.

The morning of the trip everyone was up early, vibrating with excitement for the change of scenery for the day. Hiccup and Toothless were more than amused by everyone's heightened energy; rough-housing, chasing each other, boisterous laughter, and even the dragons were joining in. Before long, breakfast had been wolfed down in record time and every rider was on his dragon, impatiently waiting for Hiccup to do the same.

As Hiccup was just as eager to visit Bardikk's bustling market, he decided not to tease them too much, and only stalled for a few minutes. Then they were off.

The flight was shorter than usual on account of everyone's buzzing excitement. Even with the dragons' extra loop-the-loops, diving, swooping, corkscrewing (only Toothless and Static), along with a few dunks in the ocean, they arrived earlier than Hiccup expected.

As soon as they landed the other dragon riders set their dragons loose to play, with a warning from Hiccup on staying, "a good distance away, you hear? Don't be too close."

Of course, they already knew the drill, and knew to still remain nearby for when their riders called. Toothless, obviously, had to remain with Hiccup though, refusing to fly without him. While the other riders went off, donning disguises, or simply being surreptitious about the removal of their masks or hoods, Hiccup and Toothless went looking for the chief of Bardikk, a stern man named Flintrock.

"You brought _ALL of them!_ " the chief exclaimed when Hiccup had informed him of their visit, just to be on the safe side.

"Not _all_ of them," Hiccup said. "Only most. And I told them not to cause any trouble."

Flintrock crossed his muscled arms over his big chest. "Oh you _told_ them. That makes me feel better."

"Only two of them are troublemakers," Hiccup assured him. "And I'm only iffy on one of them being an actual problem. But I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry."

"I'm going to worry," Flintrock said gruffly. "Are you taking that beast around my town?"

Hiccup shrugged. "No," Hiccup assured him. "He'll be keeping an eye on the other dragons while we're here."

Flintrock scowled. "You do know this is bad for business, right?"

"And you know that dragons don't raid anymore, right?" Hiccup countered.

Flintrock pressed his mouth into a thin line. "I know. That doesn't erase anyone's nervousness over those beasts."

"And I know that too," Hiccup said with a sigh. "They won't be wandering around the market though, just close enough to keep an eye on their riders."

Flintrock was none too pleased with the arrangement, but grudgingly agreed. It was only a small victory, but Hiccup let it cheer him. He definitely needed it after months cooped up in his little stone house for most of the winter and most of the summer.

Leaving Toothless to watch over the rest of the dragons, Hiccup removed his mask and armor and settled himself on the sidelines where he could observe his wandering dragon riders. Some of them, like Lodin and Tuffnut, were practically vibrating with energy. Others, like Hall and Aesa, were more sedate but no less happy to be wandering around.

But Hiccup himself was content to observe and watch over them, so he parked himself next to a building and leaned against it to take the weight of his footless leg.

The breeze was uncommonly warm, which Hiccup could appreciate. He much enjoyed feeling in through his light tunic. The Barbaric Archipelago was usually cold and wet, summer being the only time a Viking ever felt dry. Fall usually wasn't this warm, but Hiccup wasn't going to complain. He stayed there for a long time, simply enjoying the warm weather, eyes tracking the movements of his dragon riders, until someone bumped into him from behind. The force of the collision sent Hiccup tottering dangerously forward, feet slipping in the slick mud. He grabbed the edge of the building while someone else grabbed his other arm, exclaiming, "Sorry!"

A moment later, Hiccup had righted himself and found himself faced with a young Viking who was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. (Unless you were the epitome of a Viking, in which case he looked skinny, flimsy, and a little short. But since, dear reader, I don't think you're an eight-foot tall warrior Viking pirate, we'll stick with tall, dark, and handsome.)

"I'm so sorry!" the stranger said again. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright," Hiccup said, gesturing toward his bootless leg. "I'm a little unsteady." That wasn't necessarily true, Hiccup had become quite adept at moving around on his prosthetic, but the metal couldn't gain much purchase on the slippery mud.

The stranger's gray eyes followed Hiccup's gesture and alighted on the complicated prosthetic foot Hiccup had designed. Interest sparked in his eyes. "Did you lose it recently?"

"Last year," Hiccup answered easily. It seemed it didn't matter if you looked much like a Viking, battle scars would always be interesting..

"Would you mind if I…?" the stranger asked vaguely, waving his hand at Hiccup's prosthetic.

Hiccup wasn't sure exactly what the stranger wanted to do, but he nodded anyway, assuming he wanted to look it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as the stranger dropped to his knees in the mud and started examining the prosthetic like the feat of engineering it was instead of passing it off as a really funny-looking peg leg. It was then that Hiccup realized the stranger's hand was missing.

Deciding turnabout was fair play, Hiccup asked, "When'd you lose your hand?"

"A little over a month ago," the stranger answered absently as he continued to look over Hiccup's prosthetic.

Surprised again, Hiccup ventured, "But haven't the dragons stopped raiding?"

"Oh, this isn't from a dragon," the stranger said, looking up with a spark of humor in his eyes. "Right nasty Viking gave me this. You lost yours to a dragon, I presume?"

"Yeah," Hiccup confirmed. "I'm Hiccup, by the way."

The stranger shot to his feet and stuck out his hand. "So sorry, how rude of me! I'm Cal."

Amused, Hiccup shook his hand. "That's alright. Something interesting about my foot?"

"Yes!" Cal said enthusiastically. "It looks fiendishly clever," he added with a wink. "More serviceable than any old wooden peg leg, at any rate. Does the shape help you balance on it better, like a real foot?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, a pleased grin making its way onto his face. Vikings with a brain were notoriously hard to find, but it seemed one had stumbled right into him. "I've had to tinker with the weight to get it balanced right, but I got it." He lifted his prosthetic a little to emphasize that before setting it down and letting it take his weight again.

Cal's keen eyes tracked the movement. "Have you got springs in there too? That's genius!"

"It does keep the limp down a good bit," Hiccup said, grinning.

"And probably helps when it comes to running," Cal guessed. "Most Vikings with peg legs are slowed down a lot."

"I probably won't be winning any foot races," Hiccup said. "And I'm not as fast as I used to be, but it is better than lugging around a hunk of wood."

"I can imagine," Cal said wryly. "Did you build that yourself?"

"Built and designed," Hiccup said proudly. "I had a lot of time on my hands this summer."

Cal laughed. "Everyone did. But that didn't make the blacksmith on my island any less reticent to give me a hand."

Hiccup snorted, and Cal winked. "Pun fully intended, no regrets," Cal said, lifting his silver-hooked hand.

"Well, your hook looks pretty deadly," Hiccup commented.

"It isn't just a hook though," Cal said excitedly.

"Interchangeable?" Hiccup asked, eyebrows going up. In all his years, he'd only seen Gobber with that feature.

"Sort of," Cal admitted, "but I'm still working on that bit. What I did do, is this." Cal reached over with his right hand and pressed a button-like depression on the side of the hook's base. Immediately a blade as long as Hiccup's forearm popped out of a slit in the base, extending past the length of the hook.

"Wow!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest," Cal said, offering his arm out.

Hiccup immediately took it in his hands and examined the depression Cal had pushed and the blade's exit point. "That's impressive. Is the blade stored in your bracer?"

"Yeah," Cal said, tapping said bracer with his left hand. "I had it made thick enough to keep the blade in there. Couldn't have it cutting me when I wasn't using it."

"Where are the springs?" Hiccup asked. "Are those in your bracer too?"

"Yep, right about here." Cal pointed to the spot. "They're tiny. They have to be to fit. But they're also really powerful. It was a pain to get them in there, believe me."

Hiccup turned to examine the tip of the blade. "I'm guessing that stays pushed up against a guard or a gate until you push it open."

"Right again, Hiccup," Cal said with a winning smile.

"Take much sharpening to keep the point up?" Hiccup asked, finally letting go of Cal's prosthetic.

"Not too much," Cal said. "But I have to replace the gate mechanism every so often since the point scrapes against it during the release. I figure that out after practicing with it for a while. Snapped the gate right off and jammed it. I had to take the whole thing apart to get to it."

"The springs last a good long while too then?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had to replace those yet," Cal said.

"How does the weight feel on your arm?" Hiccup questioned. "Especially with it being only about a month old."

Cal grimaced. "Not too good," he answered. "But living where I do, I wasn't really keen to let it lie for too long. It isn't too bad though. It just gets sore after a wearing it all day. Yours must be worse since you have to put your whole body weight on it."

"Eh, for the most part I had the luxury of waiting for it to fully heal before I did anything too strenuous," Hiccup said. "But it did take me a while to get used to standing on it for so long. I'm still not fully used to it. Where do you live that you needed your hand replaced as soon as possible?"

"It's a little island, you probably haven't heard of it," Cal said. "It's right next to the Outcast isles though, which is why I wanted replacement as soon as possible. It's pretty dangerous there, even with the dragons leaving us be."

"Sounds awful," Hiccup said sympathetically.

"We're Vikings," Cal said with a grin and shrug. "Let it never be said we ever did things the easy way."

Hiccup snorted. "Sometimes, I wish we would."

"Only sometimes?" Cal asked wryly.

"I was trying to be positive," Hiccup joked.

"Your positivity is amazingly negative," Cal remarked dryly.

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Hiccup quipped.

"I bet you're just as positive about the Vikings finding this treasure then," Cal said with a grin.

Hiccup's good humor faded into confusion and he frowned. "Treasure?"

A surprised look flitted across Cal's face and then he mirrored the frown. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Obviously not," Hiccup deadpanned.

"I mean, I thought everyone had heard by now," Cal mused.

"I've been out of town," Hiccup retorted.

"Alright, alright, don't get snarky on me," Cal said, holding up his hands in a universal gesture of surrender.

"Too late," Hiccup said.

"Yes, yes, you're so clever," Cal said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I like to think so." Hiccup grinned.

"Alright, alright, let me tell you about this treasure before the level of sass gets any higher," Cal said.

"Fire away," Hiccup invited.

Shaking his head with an amused grin, Cal explained. "A treasure map and a riddle were found that will reportedly lead the Heir of Grimbeard the Ghastly to his hidden hoard of treasure."

"Really?" Hiccup said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Really," Cal confirmed. "Got the whole archipelago in an uproar. Originally it was just the Berkians who were looking for it, but word got out and now everyone is losing their heads over where this treasure might be, there are a hundred different interpretations of the riddle floating around, as well as at least a dozen different versions of the riddle itself."

"You're kidding," Hiccup stated, eyebrows going up.

"Am not," Cal countered. "Just ask anyone. I'm surprised you haven't heard already what with Vikings talk about it left and right. It's the talk of the archipelago!"

Hiccup shrugged. "I've been away."

"Where?" Cal asked, arching an eyebrow. "Under a rock?"

"Ha ha," Hiccup said dryly, rolling his eyes. "It was on top of a rock, actually."

"Right, of course, on top of a rock," Cal said. "A little rock in the middle of nowhere then?"

Hiccup grinned. "Something like that."

A curious spark lit in Cal's eyes but he didn't press. Instead he rocked back on his heels and returned to the original subject. "I reckon everyone in the archipelago, barring you of course—"

"Of course," Hiccup parroted agreeably.

"—have been on the lookout for the treasure. Most people have given an actual search a go too," Cal finished.

"Everyone in the archipelago?" Hiccup echoed.

"Well, most everyone," Cal amended. "I have yet to hear whether or not those dragon riders have gone at it. But as far as I know, all the tribes have looked and a lot of individual Vikings have struck out for the treasure as well. I'd be really interested to know if the dragon riders have looked though," Cal mused. "I'd say they have the most ability, being able to fly wherever they want. They'd be able to cover distance faster."

Hiccup pursed his lips. "They'd have been holed up on their island during the storms though. I doubt they'd be out and about much."

Cal shrugged. "Rumors and tales travel faster than anything I've ever seen. I'd bet they've heard of it by now."

Hiccup scrubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his smirk. "Probably," he agreed.

"I'd think they were scrambling to find it," Cal mused casually.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at that. "You think they're poor?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Cal replied, "That isn't what I meant. I meant the Dragon's Jewel."

At Hiccup's blank look, Cal explained, "It's a jewel that's said to carry both a deadly disease that could cause the extinction of dragons and the power to control them all."

Hiccup frowned. If that was true, that could be _really really bad_ for them, and he vaguely recalled such a jewel rumored to be hidden in Grimbeard's treasure, but it had always been brushed off as a myth. "I hope you'll forgive my skepticism," Hiccup said with a grimace. "But I don't think anyone believes the Dragon's Jewel is real."

Cal shrugged. "Believe what you will, but a lot of what's left of the older generation are familiar with it, and if I were them, I'd at least look into it. Maybe if I spread the rumor around, it'll get to them at some point, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered. "At some point."

There was a moment of silence before Cal sighed and said, "I should be getting back." He didn't move.

Hiccup stared at him with an amused smile at the reluctance to be 'getting back' Cal was showing. "You don't seem to be in a hurry."

"To be honest, I'm not sure I can handle another one of Trader Johan's tales of adventure at this point," Cal said honestly, grimacing.

"Ah, he is quite the story-teller, isn't he?" Hiccup mused. "How long have you been traveling with him?"

"A couple of weeks," Cal said in a tone that clearly suggested that time was the greatest torture he'd ever experienced.

"Ouch," Hiccup winced. "How'd you do it?"

"I cried," Cal said.

"Not very Viking-ly of you," Hiccup said in amusement.

"Johan's stories could reduce the sturdiest of Vikings to blubbering heaps," Cal announced, expression brooking no argument. "Unfortunately, I don't really have any other method of travel at this point, so I'm stuck." Cal gave him a tired grin. "Pray to Frey for my soul, will you?"

Hiccup returned the grin on the outside, but inwardly his mind was whirling. "You know…" he said slowly, but trailed off, unsure.

"What?" Cal asked curiously.

"Well…" Hiccup said, mind racing, trying to think of any disadvantages to his idea. "Some of the dragon riders are here today. Maybe you could hitch a ride with one of them. They probably wouldn't mind."

Cal smiled. "But not with you?"

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

"On your dragon," Cal elaborated, grin widening at Hiccup's flabbergasted expression. "Oh, come on, you honestly thought I didn't know?"

"I, er—uh, I didn't… ah, er, what?" Hiccup stammered.

Cal laughed. "You aren't that subtle, Hiccup."

"I'm subtle," Hiccup argued weakly.

Still chuckling, Cal revised, "Okay, you're fairly subtle—a lot more than most Vikings anyway. I'd already heard of you, Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, traitor to his tribe, one of the first dragon riders, though that's a bit of a contested topic at this point. Can I see your dragon? Where are the dragons? Over here? Come on."

Hiccup was left staring, jaw agape, as Cal fired off his explanation before turning and striding off toward where the dragons had been left to their own devices. Then he realized that Hiccup wasn't following, doubled back, and then grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him along.

Before Hiccup quite knew what was happening, they had gone over to the dragons and he'd introduced Cal to them all. Cal obligingly rubbed each dragon's sweet spot, though he drew the line at any rough and tumble playing with the dangerous creatures. Idle chit chat of this and that somehow led to Cal asking if Hiccup was any good at sword-fighting. When the answer came as a resounding _no_ , Cal had taken matters into his own hook and despite Hiccup's protestations set about giving him a lesson in The Grand Art of Sword Fighting.

Hiccup tried to be sullen about it. He hated lessons in how to use weaponry, mostly because he was an utter failure when it came to such Vikingly things. But his sour attitude quickly faded as Cal started to teach him—not teach how to use his brute strength and pound his opponent to death like a real Viking—but teach him how to use his speed as an advantage, to dodge and weave, and use his brain when he fought. Hiccup was astonished to find himself enjoying the impromptu lesson.

Unfortunately, interesting new ways of fighting aside, Hiccup was as clumsy as ever. And as they moved onto demonstrating maneuvers, it showed. Hiccup tried to copy Cal carefully, but usually without much success. He usually just couldn't get the sword to do what he wanted, or he tripped over his own feet. Towards the end of their session, Hiccup even managed to fall over. He grunted as he hit the ground and groaned at his failure.

"Bravo!" Cal exclaimed, grinning. "Great job, Hiccup!"

Hiccup glared at him from the ground. "I fell down," he pointed out testily.

"But you did it with such style," Cal proclaimed, dramatically waving his arms. "You can't teach that sort of thing, Hiccup. It's in the blood."

Hiccup snorted and sat up. Cal speared his sword into the ground and offered him a hand. Hiccup took it and let Cal haul him to his feet.

It was then that the other dragon riders began to trickle over, and Hiccup looked up to see the sun sinking in the sky. It was about time to leave.

"Who's this, Hiccup?" Aesa asked as she approached, hood up. "Made a friend?"

"Er, yeah," Hiccup said, brushing the dirt off his tunic. "This is Cal. Cal, this is Aesa."

"Pleased to meet you," Cal said, with a charming grin.

"He's been travelling with Johan for awhile," Hiccup explained.

Aesa winced sympathetically at that. Everyone liked Johan, but everyone also knew how tiresome he could get, especially over long periods of time. She also, Woden bless her, caught on quickly to what Hiccup needed. "Where are you headed, Cal? Maybe one of us could give you a ride."

"I'm off to Luk Tuk next," Cal said with a relieved smile.

"Well, I know Hiccup here is heading in the opposite direction from that," Aesa invented smoothly. "How about I give you a ride?"

"It would be most appreciated," Cal said gratefully.

Hiccup also gave her a grateful smile, though he was thankful for her smooth protection of his identity as the leader of the dragon riders. He still preferred that particular knowledge not be spread about just yet.

In short order, Aesa and Cal had flown off toward Luk Tuk, and Hiccup had informed Hall and the rest of the dragon riders that he was taking a trip to Meathead Island to break into the library. He needed a little more information on the Dragon Jewel before he decided what to do next.

* * *

 **AN: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, GUYS! I don't know if any of you are still hanging around at this point :P but the school year was a bit busy for me and all. But here we are. I really hope to finish this story and go through the rest of the series (which is a lot, so maybe not _all_ of it) but we'll just have to see about that. I can't promise the next update will be soon, but I'll do my best. Thanks, guys! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **Quick Question: Does anyone still care about this story?**

 **Review responses:**

onefor: Sorry, it was a bit of a wait for the next chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Nice job with all the Ws!

mrsgunsage: Thank you!

Tzoulia: Yes, I am leaning more toward the books for this story. This one will mostly have the plot of How to Be a Pirate, with a few adjustments for the movie world (and a little from the show). Cal is a very fun character :D But I'm afriad I won't be saying anything about who he is, except that he's someone important.

Bluephoenix22: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to like it :)

dragonlovewater: Thanks for the cookies! Write all the reviews you want, I'll love them all. Yes I have watched Race to the Edge, and I have to say, the chicken was my favorite part... Anyway, if you do end up writing that crossover fic, let me know!

Dude: Sorry it wasn't soon, but oh well. Thanks for the review!

Spiros the Chained: Thanks, I hope it will be!

Fenrir's Phantom: Sorry about the wait, I hope you'll still enjoy it!

CartoonLoverBecky: *squeezes bear hug back* I LOVE YOU TOO! Sorry your sister looked at you funny, I get that all the time when I fangirl :P

LilithDarkness: Thank you!

kairi loves sora: Hiccup is now sort of involved, but we'll see more of that next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Karate Koala: Is not abandoned, and I hope it won't be :) Just busy with rl, which is dumb...


End file.
